


let that be your battlefield

by Lolifox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox





	

Это произошло на выходе из варпа.

Все, что Ифань впоследствии смог вспомнить – сильный толчок, кроваво-красные огни тревоги и липкую поверхность кнопки отсоединения аварийной капсулы под пальцами.  
И совсем смутно – свое имя обеспокоенным незнакомым голосом и чьи-то уверенные руки.

На базе, где он оказался каким-то чудом, ему рассказали про метеоритный пояс, неполадки с управлением и оповещение от незнакомца по заблокированному коммуникатору.

Он так и не узнал, кто именно его спас. 

ххх

 

Ифань продирался сквозь галдящую толпу на главной площади.  
За две недели нахождения здесь этот шум стал почти привычным, а вот к постоянному скоплению народа привыкнуть не удавалось.

Тут, казалось, ошивался весь город. Базарные торговцы, продававшие деликатесы по меркам этой планеты втридорога, зазывалы в ближайшие едальни, нищие, которые приставали к каждому, кто выглядел более-менее прилично. Проститутки, от которых пахло корицей так, что Ифань успел почти возненавидеть любимый когда-то запах.   
Коренное население планеты так потело. А еще у них были очень длинные языки и по четыре руки, что делало местных проституток очень популярными среди гуманоидов Федерации.

Особенно людно было в редкие выходные, когда знать давала своим рабам и крестьянам свободное время.  
К тому же в эти дни устраивались подпольные аукционы. В один из которых Ифань сейчас и направлялся.

 

Планета Дилириум не входила в Федерацию и, если говорить прямо, была ей как бельмо на глазу. Жизнь здесь отчасти напоминала земное Средневековье, только с единственным исключением: про другие планеты, формы жизни и высокие технологии им было прекрасно известно. Что, впрочем, не мешало им жить вопреки всем стандартам Федерации.

Все дело было в том, что планета обладала самыми большими запасами дилития, на энергии которого работали все современные корабли, а Федерация пока еще считала аморальным вмешиваться в естественный ход развития и навязывать свои правила.

Король Дилириума был, на взгляд Ифаня, редкостным самодуром. Так что единственное, чего Федерации удалось здесь добиться путем нелегких переговоров – это заключить торговое соглашение: кристаллы дилития в обмен на уран, которым дилирийцы отапливали свои дома.

Но главной проблемой было то, что здесь находило прибежище огромное число пиратов, преступников Федерации и много другого криминального сброда. Дилирийцы недолюбливали Федерацию, ни во что не ставили ее законы, так что преступники жили здесь абсолютно безнаказанно. А еще они приносили планете неплохой доход, продавая на этих самых аукционах награбленные вещи.

 

Ифань вышел с площади, повернул направо в узкий переулок и зашел в небольшую едальню. Хозяин поднял на него хмурый взгляд, но, узнав, кивнул и продолжил отчитывать одного из рабов.  
Аукцион проходил здесь же, в подвале. Ифань зашел в туалет, приложил к магнитной полосе жетон-пропуск и проскользнул в открывшийся проем.

Торги уже шли.   
Лицитатор – двухголовый и шестиглазый – в оба рта призывал к тишине. Во втором ряду полуосьминог своими щупальцами душил дилирийца.  
Ифань устало вздохнул. Ни один аукцион из тех, которые он посетил, не обходился без драки. В этот раз камнем преткновения стала бронзовая статуя второго императора Дилирия, которую сейчас двое помощников быстро уносили с помоста. Ифань тихо хмыкнул: неделю назад он слышал, что ее, вместе с остальными экспонатами, украли с корабля, доставлявшего их с реставрации.

На аукционах можно было разжиться многим: от произведений искусства до запчастей к кораблям. Ифань, ставший на них почти что завсегдатаем, уже успел обогатиться новой микросхемой для бортового компьютера своего шаттла, парочкой картин, украденных с Земли когда-то, и просто занимательной мелочевкой. Выходить отсюда с пустыми руками не запрещалось, но вызывало подозрения. К тому же, Ифаню следовало налаживать связи, чтобы добыть информацию.

Но сейчас он не собирался ничего покупать. Его двухнедельные старания в развязывании языков и вхождении в доверие к местным осведомителям дали результат, и он пришел сюда с конкретной целью. Сегодня на аукционе должен был появиться О Сехун.  
И Ифань был серьезно настроен завершить свою миссию.

 

Он огляделся и подозвал к себе стоящего в углу парня. Тот был бывшим рабом, прислуживал на аукционах вип-посетителям и редко появлялся на улицах города. А еще он необычайно привязался к Ифаню - деньги и репутация, пусть и вымышленная, творили чудеса.  
– Он здесь, – тихо сообщил тот. – Первый ряд, разноцветные волосы.  
Ифань посмотрел туда и удивился, как не заметил его с самого начала. Сехун своей прической всех цветов радуги очень выделялся среди остальных посетителей, большинство из которых старалось спрятаться за блеклой одеждой, балахонами и капюшонами.  
– Спасибо, – бросил он и сунул парню в карман парочку бронзовых кругляшей.

Все оставшееся время он не сводил с Сехуна глаз.  
В том, что это был именно Сехун сомнений не оставалось: Ифань знал его в лицо достаточно хорошо.  
Во-первых, по голограммам, хранившимся в полицейской базе данных. А во-вторых, лично. Сехун учился вместе с ним в академии, пусть и на два курса младше, и не запомнить его оттуда было сложно: если, конечно, ты не был отшельником, закрывающим глаза на все новости.

Потому что Сехун был знаменитостью. Сначала при поступлении, когда его называли гением компьютерных систем и пророчили великое будущее. Потом при отчислении – когда он взломал секретную базу данных Звездного флота и выкачал из нее почти всю информацию.  
Конечно, в самой академии новости про это старались пресекать, но остановить слухи в студенческой среде было не под силу никому. Да и друг Ифаня – Лухан, был крайне заинтересован этим делом. А точнее - самим Сехуном, оды о гениальности которого он воспевал с момента его поступления.

 

Ифань не знал Сехуна лично, но был им очень заинтригован, в чем отказывался себе признаваться. Впрочем, познакомиться им предстояло, и скоро.

 

После окончания аукциона Сехун уходить не спешил. Он отошел за ширму к аукционисту и проторчал там так долго, что Ифань уже почти было поверил, что он оттуда телепортировался.  
В полиции многое бы отдали за запись содержания этого разговора; Ифань не сомневался, что они договаривались между собой о поставке товара. Но установить прослушку было невозможно, так что ему оставалось только делать вид, что он очень увлечен разговором с одним из участников – тем самым дилирийцем, которого чуть не задушили в начале.  
– Отвратительные зашоренные октопусы! – ругался тот. – Он ведь даже не может оценить, что именно будет стоять в этом его аквариуме!  
Ифань вежливо кивал и посматривал в сторону ширмы.

Наконец, когда он уже начал беспокоиться, что находиться тут еще дольше будет подозрительно, Сехун выпорхнул из-за ширмы и, поигрывая в руке кулоном на цепочке, направился к выходу.  
Ифань, попрощавшись, последовал за ним.

 

Вопреки опасениям, Сехун не пошел на площадь. Ифань порадовался своей удаче: вероятность потерять его в той толпе была огромна, а сейчас ему оставалось просто проследить за ним и выждать нужный момент.

Он старался держаться на безопасном расстоянии и не сильно бросаться в глаза; спустя пару минут Сехун скрылся за очередным поворотом, Ифань, подождав, повернул за ним – и в следующую секунду его резко впечатало в стену.

В живот упирался заряженный фазер, а Сехун прижимал его рукой за горло и вызывающе смотрел прямо в глаза.

– Думал, я тебя не замечу? – усмехнулся он. – Кто ты и что тебе нужно?

Ифань был почти заворожен этой уверенностью во взгляде. Почти – потому что он все-таки находился при исполнении; ну и думать о чем-то при практически перекрытом кислороде было все-таки крайне затруднительно.

– Отпусти, – прохрипел он, и Сехун, сообразив, что надавил слишком сильно, слегка ослабил хватку.  
– Я жду, – напомнил он и, видимо, в качестве компенсации сильнее прижал фазер.

Ифань изобразил легкий испуг, а затем расплылся в широкой усмешке.  
– Как и ожидалось от капитана О Сехуна – постоянная бдительность, – сказал он и резко посерьезнел. – Меня называют Крис, и я хотел бы попасть в вашу команду.  
Сехун вздернул брови и хитро сощурился:   
– Неужели?

Он отстранился и окинул Ифаня внимательным взглядом, потом довольно улыбнулся.  
– Ну что ж, Крис, – он как-то странно усмехнулся на его псевдониме. – Пойдем со мной. Расскажешь, что именно ты хочешь делать у меня на корабле.

 

Сехун привел его к себе.  
Это были апартаменты в особняке, переоборудованном в гостиницу. Когда-то здесь жил кто-то из придворных императора, но был разжалован по подозрению в измене.

Все это Ифаню рассказал Сехун, пока они сюда добирались; рассказал более чем дружелюбно, в красках описывая момент разжалования – как будто присутствовал при нем сам.

Ифаня такое его поведение очень забавляло. На какое-то время он даже забыл, что Сехун отобрал у него фазер и наверняка всю дорогу держит под прицелом своего.

Впрочем, к себе в комнаты, вопреки здравому смыслу, Сехун зашел первым.  
Но потом, видимо спохватившись, резко обернулся и пристально уставился на Ифаня, пока тот перешагивал порог и закрывал за собой дверь.

– Не бойтесь, капитан, не в моих интересах убегать, – сказал он, заметив, как Сехун коротко выдохнул и дернулся было к нему.  
Но тот уже вернул себе прежнее беспечное выражение и расплылся в улыбке:  
– Куда ты денешься.

Ифань задвинул в сторону начинающее пробиваться беспокойство.

Которое некоторое время спустя вернулось и расцвело пышным цветом.  
Сехун усадил Ифаня на свою кровать, а сам сел на стул перед ним, почти вплотную. Он сложил руки на спинку, уперся в них подбородком и смотрел практически не мигая.   
– Что ты умеешь? – спросил он, хотя, казалось, ответ его совсем не интересовал.  
Он так пристально разглядывал лицо Ифаня, пока тот вещал про свои несравненные навыки навигации, что тому очень хотелось почесаться. Он отстраненно гадал, как выглядит сейчас, со всеми новоиспеченными голографическими шрамами на пол-лица и подправленным носом с губами.

– Замечательно, – сказал Сехун, облизнул губы и придвинулся еще чуть ближе.  
Ифаню иррационально захотелось отодвинуться, но это было бы проявлением слабости, поэтому он остался сидеть на месте.  
– Навигаторы – это очень полезно. У нас как раз пропал один.  
Сехун вдруг фыркнул и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Ифаня словно током прошибло. Взгляд Сехуна был темным и каким-то вязким – и совсем не вязался с той легкостью, которую он стремился показать. Ифань смотрел на разноцветные пряди волос – лишь бы не смотреть куда-то еще, и, кажется, начинал понимать Лухана.

В Сехуне было что-то, что заставляло концентрировать внимание только на нем; Ифаня пугали собственные ощущения, так что он мотнул головой и поднялся, стараясь не думать о том, что даже не шелохнувшийся Сехун разглядывает теперь пряжку ремня на его брюках.

– Предлагаю вам показать мои навыки в деле, – сказал он ровно.  
– Тебе, – поправил его Сехун. Он поднял голову, улыбнулся, и это вкупе со взглядом снизу вверх, заставило Ифаня рвано выдохнуть. Незаметно, как он надеялся. Но улыбка Сехуна стала только шире.  
– Нетерпеливый, – пробормотал тот, встал и как-то слишком тяжело для себя вздохнул. – Мне нравится. Ладно, идем.

 

Сехун, по сведениям, имевшимся в распоряжении Ифаня, никогда не прилетал на Дилириум на своем основном корабле. Это всегда был личный шаттл, но для выполнения задания хватило бы и его. Главное было заставить Сехуна вылететь на нем за пределы атмосферы, куда корабли Федерации могли попасть, не нарушая и так хрупкое равновесие в отношениях с дилирийцами. Всю остальную работу они проделали бы сами.

Ифаня смущало, что все идет так гладко. Еще больше его смущали долгие взгляды Сехуна и накатившая на него молчаливость.  
Он знал, что тот мог не затыкаться часами, и что обычно именно эту тактику он и использовал – забалтывал своих партнеров, конкурентов и всех, с кем имел дело, чтобы усыпить их бдительность и провернуть выгодную для себя сделку.

Однако все, что Сехун ему сказал за всю дорогу и после поднятия на шаттл – это:  
– Проложи мне маршрут, – он активировал навигационную панель и отступил Ифаню за спину. – Отсюда до Дельты-два-шесть-три, которая в третьем квадрате. У тебя минута.  
Тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как кивнуть и сосредоточиться на задаче.

Спустя минуту Сехун проверил маршрут и довольно заулыбался:  
– Молодец, Крис, – он хлопнул его по плечу. – Будем считать, что ты принят.

Шаттл начал подниматься. Ифань поймал на себе очередной внимательный взгляд, а потом Сехун сел в капитанское кресло и махнул рукой:  
– Садись за панель. Посмотрим, как ты проведешь нас через метеоритный пояс.

Ифань мысленно возликовал и незаметно нажал кнопку на своих часах.  
Сехун резко обернулся. 

Ифань замер, готовый ко всему, но тот лишь криво усмехнулся и что-то ему бросил.   
– Купил сегодня на аукционе ради забавы, – пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд. – Мне кажется, тебе подходит.

Ифань разжал руку.   
Это был медальон в форме волчьей головы, он тускло мерцал на черной коже перчатки.  
Сехун фыркнул:  
– Обычно я не такой сентиментальный, – предупредил он.  
Ифань заставил себя улыбнуться:  
– Я учту.

 

Через десять минут они были за пределами атмосферы Дилирия.  
Еще минуту спустя заверещала тревога.

Сехун даже не дернулся.  
Он медленно повернулся в кресле, сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Ифаня.

– Ну что ж, похоже, мы окружены, – он картинно вздохнул, поцокал языком и закинул ногу на ногу. – Не получилось из тебя хорошего навигатора. 

Ифаня накрыло иррациональным чувством вины, но ничего ответить он не успел. На телепортационной платформе уже материализовались люди из группы захвата во главе с Бэкхёном.

– О Сехун, – торжественно провозгласил тот, – Вы арестованы. Не дергайтесь, поднимите руки за голову и вас уведут в камеру более нежно, чем вам положено.

Сехун хохотнул и прилежно поднял руки.  
Ифань смотрел на то, как невозмутимо он стоял, пока двое других, появившихся с Бэкхёном, обыскивали его и надевали фиксаторы на руки, как он ухмыляется, как будто ничего не происходит – и что-то странное ворочалось у него внутри.  
Но когда Сехуна подтолкнули в сторону платформы, он прямо встретил направленный на себя взгляд.

– Пока-пока, Ифань, – сказал тот и хитро улыбнулся, – Жаль, что…

Что именно жаль, услышать не удалось – телепортатор сработал без помех.

Бэкхен подошел к опешившему Ифаню и положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Чисто сработано, – похвалил он и ткнул его пальцем в щеку: – Только зачем ты снял голографическую маскировку и сказал ему свое имя?

Ифань промолчал и неосознанно крепче сжал медальон в руке. Он не делал ни того, ни другого, но Бэкхену об этом знать было не обязательно.

 

ххх

 

Тревожный писк коммуникатора застал Ифаня посреди ночи на базе рядом с Юпитером.   
Он несколько секунд тупо пялился на экран, пока смысл сообщения не дошел до него окончательно.  
В сообщении было объявление о мобилизации ближайших к тюрьме патрулей. Тюрьме, из которой только что удалось сбежать О Сехуну.

Ифань собрался за три минуты, через пять – уже сидел в своем шаттле и вбивал координаты, куда, предположительно, направился Сехун.

Судя по рапортам остальных патрулей, он находился к месту ближе всего. И он намеревался схватить Сехуна лично.

Совершать варп-прыжок было опасно и чревато возможностью попасть в засаду, но интуиция подсказывала, что стоит рискнуть.  
И она не подвела.  
Ифань вынырнул из варпа в намеченной точке; радары показали отсутствие кого-либо, кроме него самого.  
И, конечно, Сехуна на угнанном шаттле.

Расстояние для выстрела парализатором было слишком большим, поэтому он помчался наперерез. Шаттл Сехуна издевательски завис на пару секунд, а потом резко вильнул вправо. Ифань выругался и буквально прилип к навигационной панели. 

Сехун был хорош.

Этого следовало ожидать и так, но после десяти минут игры в кошки-мышки Ифань уже почти готов был сдаться. Ему каждый раз не хватало какой-то доли секунды, чтобы применить парализатор. Сехун порхал как бабочка, совершал абсолютно дикие скачки и явно насмехался. Но почему-то не переходил на варп.

Ифань злился (и, может, восхищался), но по-прежнему продолжал погоню. Пока во время очередного рывка Сехун не совершил ложный маневр и не оказался прямо над ним.  
А потом шаттл Ифаня парализовало.

 

Главный экран пошел рябью, зашипел, и через секунду на нем высветилось лицо Сехуна крупным планом.  
Тот самодовольно улыбался.

– Ну привет, Крис, – поздоровался он. Динамики разнесли его голос по кабине, создавая ощущение, что он сразу везде.

Ифань с удивлением понял, что помнит этот голос так, словно они общались каждый день на протяжении этого месяца. С еще большим удивлением он осознал, что почти что рад видеть сехуновы неизменно разноцветные пряди и хитрые глаза.  
Но сейчас было не время для эмоций.   
– Тебе лучше сдаться, – посоветовал он. – Скоро здесь будет подкрепление, тебя сметут.  
– Какая трогательная забота, – умилился Сехун. – Но я, пожалуй, лучше закончу свое вынужденное знакомство с полицией Федерации. Дела, знаешь ли.

Ифань сжал кулаки, но, увидев насмешливый взгляд Сехуна, выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Сейчас он все равно был бесполезен. Оставалось ждать либо подкрепления, либо конца действия парализатора, и попытаться выиграть время.

– Как ты узнал меня? – спросил он.   
Сехун на экране склонил голову набок и улыбнулся.  
– Пусть это останется моим маленьким секретом, – ответил он после непродолжительного молчания. – До следующего раза.

И не успел Ифань что-то на это сказать, как экран погас, и Сехун испарился.  
Ифань опустил голову на руки. Никогда он, кажется, не ненавидел изобретателя варпа так, как сейчас.

 

ххх

 

– Ты помешался, – в очередной раз отчитывал Ифаня Бэкхён. – Прошло два месяца, он залег на дно. Даже начальство уже не хочет его найти так, как хочешь ты.  
– Отвали, – буркнул тот, развернулся и направился к своему аэрокару.

Но от Бэкхёна никогда не было так просто отвязаться.

– Я серьезно, – он перегнал Ифаня, и теперь пятился к его машине задом. – И ты обещал меня подвезти вообще-то.  
Ифань закатил глаза. Бэкхен продолжал:  
– Возьми парочку отгулов, съезди в отпуск. На Омикроне есть шикарная планета развлечений.

Ифань вытащил ключи, пикнула сигнализация. Он залез в машину и с трудом поборол желание рвануть с места, пока Бэкхён не успел сесть. Но тот был слишком проворным, да и он сам всегда был хорошим другом, поэтому следующее, что он услышал, это:  
– Ифааааааань!

Не стоит спорить с Бён Бэкхёном, снова вспомнил он.

 

…поэтому через два дня Омикрон распахнул перед ним свои дружелюбные объятия.

 

Здесь было все, что душе угодно. К тому же, планета обладала технологией материализовывать желания.

Первое время Ифань наслаждался, забавляясь тем, что представлял себя в окружении вселенских знаменитостей. Но потом урчащий живот почти что начал перекрывать их пустое бормотание, и Ифань направился перекусить.

Кафе было уютным, несмотря на множество посетителей. Так что он не сразу заметил знакомые разноцветные волосы за соседним столиком. А когда заметил, еле удержался от того, чтобы удивленно открыть рот.

Перед ним сидел Сехун.

Ифань тряхнул головой, зажмурился. Потом старательно подумал о Чанёле – своей первой любви. Чанель появился - мутноватый и полупрозрачный - и тут же испарился обратно.  
А вот Сехун остался. И даже помахал ему рукой.

Ифань вздохнул. Сехун забрал свой стаканчик с пузырящимся чаем и пересел за его столик.

– Привет, – сказал он довольно. – Давно не виделись.

Ифань вздохнул еще раз.  
Сехун вдруг резко подался вперед и подцепил пальцем цепочку у него на шее.

– Все-таки носишь, – протянул он. – Молодец.

Ифань рассеянно опустил взгляд вниз, на тот кулон с волчьей головой. Он, если честно, сам не знал, ни почему не сказал кому-либо про этот подарок, ни почему носил его, хотя и подозревал, что кулон стоило выбросить сразу же, как Сехуна забрали.

В голове крутились миллион ответов и еще больше вопросов, но он сказал только:  
– Ношу.  
Сехун улыбнулся; Ифань прикрыл глаза.

Стоило, наверное, встать, уйти в номер и оповестить полицию. Или довести до местной службы безопасности самого Сехуна и сдать его. Но он оставался сидеть и наблюдать за пузырьками в чае Сехуна, чтобы не смотреть на его слишком уж счастливое лицо или острые ключицы в чересчур глубоком вырезе футболки.

А потом тот сказал:  
– Пойдем, – взял его за руку, и Ифань наплевал на все окончательно.

 

Они шли через луна-парк, шли через просто парк; и Сехун рассказывал про академию. Про наставника-Лухана, про Ифаня, который ничего и никого вокруг не замечал. Про информацию, которую Сехун вывел и про то, как противно ему потом было смотреть в лицо перепуганного ректора, читающего ему приказ об отчислении.

Про аварию Ифаня в метеоритном поясе и страх чужой смерти.

А Ифань слушал, ловил краем глаза блики солнца в его радужных прядях и еще глубже погружался в ощущение нереальности происходящего.

 

Номер Сехуна располагался этажом выше номера Ифаня. Это могло бы быть странно, но странности связанные с Сехуном Ифань больше не воспринимал.

Щелчок запертой двери позвучал точкой в резко наступившей тишине. Ифань успел отстраненно подумать о том, что именно они будут делать, и почти успел сам же себя обозвать идиотом.

А в следующий момент Сехун уже тянул его на себя, и его волосы оказались такими же мягкими, как Ифань всегда представлял, а кожа над ключицами теплой и почти сладкой.

 

ххх

 

Ифань проснулся от щебетания птиц.

Тело приятно ныло, в окно сквозь легкие занавески пробивался утренний свет. Он сонно зарылся носом обратно в подушку, вдохнул знакомый запах – и резко подскочил.

На телевизионной панели шла какая-то утренняя программа с Земли – откуда и доносилось чирикание.  
И кроме Ифаня в комнате никого не было.

Он устало спустил ноги с кровати и прислушался в надежде услышать звук льющейся воды из ванной. Потом встал и открыл в нее дверь.

Сехуна, очевидно, не было. Как и записки, и чего-либо вообще подтверждающего то, что весь вчерашний вечер ему не померещился.  
Он кинулся было проверять вещи, потом понял, что номер все-таки не его. Это должно было отчасти успокоить, но почему-то только подстегнуло его метаться сильнее.

Ифань уже открывал дверь, чтобы спуститься в номер к себе и проверить там, но тут его кулон начал вибрировать и разъехался на две части. В одной из которых оказалась голограмма.

Полупрозрачное лицо Сехуна повисло в воздухе, он улыбался и смотрел прямо на Ифаня.  
Тот чертыхнулся и зачем-то потыкал в нее пальцем. Палец прошел насквозь.

– Я просто хотел сказать, – сказала голограмма веселым голосом Сехуна, – что мы еще увидимся. Тебе от меня так просто не отделаться.

И исчезла.

 

Ифань опустился обратно на кровать и рассмеялся.


End file.
